Darth Krios
Darth Krios is the only known Sith to ever be chosen by the Tablet of Solik Korar , an Ancient Sith artifact that gives the user the Dark Powers of seven different Acient Sith. Darth Krios is considered extremely dangerous and should only be encountered by the most seasoned of Jedi. Early Life (Born-15) Krios' parents are unknown to the Empire, and even Krios himself. All he knows is that they named him Kyloss Marek before they disappeared. Kyloss grew up on Coruscant and was an Acolyte from a very early age. Kyloss showed great promise for the Lords of the Dark Council and they were very pleased with his gifts. Kyloss was appointed the Apprentice of Darth Zesephus , personal enforcer of Darth Almalus, and protector of Farsellah. Kyloss learned quickly, and even met Almalus when Zesephus felt he was ready. Almalus took to the boy quickly and even showed him his most prized posession, the Tablet of Solik Korar. The Tablet of Solik Korar Kyloss was introduced to the Tablet of Solik Korar by Darth Almalus. The tablet called to him and when Kyloss touched it, against the council of Almalus, the Dark Powers of seven Sith Lords, including Solik Korar himself, entered into Kyloss, giving him immense power and strength. Kyloss' aptitude for the darkside increased ten fold after the event Darth (20-Present) Kyloss grew much too strong for even his own Master. Kyloss felt it and challenged Zesephus, claiming he was a coward for not wanting to face him. He bested Zesephus and then beheaded him, sending his head to the Dark Council. The Council gave Kyloss a standing ovation and a new title: Darth Krios. Krios became a conqueror and a war hero for the Empire The Battle of Barkhesh Krios was sent to aid in the Imperial invasion of the Planet of Barkhesh. Krios led the Imperial Troops into battle and furiously battled the Republic and Barkhesh forces. Krios' overall plan was to usurp the throne of King Jasonn Karkano, who was a big Republic sympathizer. The only thing standing in Krios' way was Jedi Master Cato Hadrix. Hadrix and Krios never engaged in combat, but Hadrix's leadership pushed Krios and his forces back, and eventually, caused the Empire to withdraw from Barkhesh. The Dark Council was displeased with Krios, but Darth Almalus vouched for Krios and invited him to become his new enforcer. Krios agreed, only biding his time to where he would take Almalus' place as Supreme Lord of Farsellah Lord of Farsellah After Krios' new informal apprentice, Lord Valigra , led the march on Almalus Palace, Krios took charge of Almalus' estate. Becoming Lord of Farsellah boosted Krios' notoriety throughout the Empire. Krios leads the Order's Shadow from his new Palace. He spends his time honing his skills with Jar'Kai and other saber skills. He also has formed a plan to bring the Order of Knights to its knees by rooting out and killing its leaders. Category:Empire Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Player Character